Zutto!
by Ukyo-Sagano
Summary: Karin adalah kekasih Kazune, sesaat ia ingin ke kantin bersama Himeka dan Kazusa ia tersandung sesuatu dan BRRUUUKK! ia melupakan segalanya tapi ia mengingat nya lagi/ beberapa tahun kemudian hari pernikahan Karin dan Kazune yg sangat ia nantikan, namun tiba tiba, Karin jatuh dan terlihat ada benda tajam yang menusuknya apa yang akan terjadi? KYAAA ahahaha Summary gk jelas


My Memory

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

By : Ukyo-Sagano

Genre : Romance, Hurt, & Friendship

Character : Karin ,Kazune ,Kazusa ,Jin ,Himeka ,Micchi ,Miyon ,Yukki ,DLL

Summary : karin adalah kekasih kazune.., kazune adalah orang yg terkenal oleh sifat dan ketampanannya ,sebenarnya kazune adalah pria yg dingin tetapi ia juga mempunyai sisi hangat yang hanya di tunjukan ke pada karin, hingga akhirnya karin terbentur sesuatu dan melupakan semuannya.  
Bagaimana ceritanya ayo baca aja cerita di bawah ini  
( gomen summarynya gak jelas )

WARNING : TYPO, GAJE, ALUR TAK JELAS, OOC,

Dont like dont read!

.

.

Chapter 1 : Hilangnya memory, Siapa kamu & Siapa diri asliku, Aku tak akan melupakanmu tapi bagaimana?, Siksaan, Onii-chan jangan lepaskan!, Jangan pergi Karin!, And I want to ask do you really Like & Love me?!

KARIN POV

"Kazunee ayoo bangun ... sudah pagi! Ayo bangun siap siap habis itu sarapan setelah itu kita berangkat ke sekolah" ucap ku membangun kan kazune dari tidurnya nya yang nyenak itu

(Di sini karin dah menjalin hubungan bersama kazune, maksudnya dah menjadi sepasang kekasih)

"Mou, kalau tidak mau bangun aku tinggal ya" ucap ku lagi

Beberapa menit kemudian kazune bangun  
"Ahh ... Karin ohayou, Jam berapa sekarang..?"tanya kazune

"Masih nanya jam berapa sekarang sudah hampir setengah 7 tau ayo cepat" omelku ke kazune  
"APAA! kenapa kau baru bangunin aku sih"jawabnya panik sekaligus marah

"Apa kau bilang baru bangunin aku sudah bangunin kamu dari jam 05.30 tahu!" Ujar ku tak mau kalah dengan omelannya

"Mou, yasudah ayo cepat!" Ucap ku yang langsung meninggalkan kazune dan bersiap siap di bawah

Tiba tiba terdengar suara kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan cepat siapa lagi kalau bukan kazune yang habis bersiap siap dari kamarnya  
"Himeka, Micchi, Jin, dan Kazusa mana"tanya kazune yang sudah selesai melahap habis sarapannya dan bersiap siap memakai sepatu

"Sudah beangkat duluan" ujar ku

"Oh baiklah ayo berangkat" ujar kazune  
Tiba di sekolah

NORMAL POV

hosh...hosh...hosh suara ngosngosan karin dan kazune yang berlari secepat mungkin dari rumah ke sekolahnya  
"Karinnee-san, oni-san kalian lama sekali untungnya sensei belum datang ,kalau sensei tau kalau kalian itu masuk telat bisa bisa kalian kena masalah/hukuman" ujar kazusa adik kembarnya kazune

"Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian datang telat" tanya himeka

Karin langsung menatap kazune dengan tajam  
"Ya ini semua salah kazune karena bangun telat lagi"ucap karin datar dan langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya

Micchi, kazusa, dan jin langsung menatap kazune serontak, Kazune yang menyadari nya hanya bisa terdiam dan berjalan ke bangkunya yang ada di samping karin ,saat mereka yang sudah lumayan lama berbincang bincang sensei pun masuk dengan tatapan dinginnya

SKIP TIME  
JAM ISTIRAHAT

"Akhirnya jam yang aku tunggu tunggu karin-chan kazusa-chan ayo ke kantin bersama" ujar himeka

"Ya" jawab kazusa

"Ha'i" jawab karin

Tiba tiba karin tersandung sesuatu... JDUUK!  
"Kyaa!"teriak karin kesakitan

"Karin-chan daijoubou"tanya himeka

"Karinnee-san daijoubou desuka"tanya kazusa panic

"Karin ada apa?!" Ujar kazune dan jin serempak

"Hanazono-san" ujar micchi

"Karin, siapa itu" tanya karin yang kening nya terlihat berdarah. 

Siapa kamu & Siapa diri asliku

NORMAL POV

"Karin.., itu siapa" ujar karin bertanya

"Ahahaha... sudahlah hanazono-san jangan bercanda ahaha" ujar micchi yg aslinya panic

"Apa maksudmu siapa kamu dan siapa hanazono, dan apa yang kulakukan di sini?!, dasar orang aneh" Ujar karin bingung

Greeb (suara orang menggenggam tangan tiba2 gitu gk sih...?) Kazune langsung menggenggam tangan karin yg ingin meninggalkan mereka

"Siapa kau lepaskan" jawab karin marah

"Apa kau benar benar tak mengingatku aku adalah kekasihmu kazune kujyou" jawab kazune pelan

"Haa..., apa kau gila atau apa sih ngaku ngaku kekasih ku jangan asal bicara ya orang aneh sudah lepaskan tangan ku!" Jawab karin dengan nada tinggi

Setelah karin meninggalkan mereka suara tangisan seseorang terdengar.

"Hiks...hiks... nande karin-chan kenapa apa yang salah dengan mu hiks.." suara tangisan himeka

"Himeka-chan .. ,oni-chan apakah kita bisa mengembalikan ingatan karinnee-san aku gak mau kalau karinnee-san harus begitu juga pada ku apakah dia melupakan ku? Hiks...hiks..." jawab kazusa sambil memeluk himeka

"..." kazune hanya tak bisa berkata2

Setelah itu di toilet  
Tes..tes darah karin dari kening nya yang tadi berdarah karena terbentur.

"Mou, apa yang mereka lakukan pada ku?! Mereka tuh siapa sih make ada segala yang mengaku sebagai kekasih ku lagi pula karin tuh siapa hanazono tuh siapa ada ada aja dasar gila!" Ujar karin dalam hati

SAAT DI KANTIN

"Kazune-kun karin kok tak ada biasanya dia kan bersama mu?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut toska siapa lagi kalau bukan Yii Miyon

"Miyon hiks...hiks.. karin sudah lupa lupa lupa hiks...hiks" jawab himeka tersedu sedu

"Hime..ka doushite apa maksud mu karin sudah lupa?" Jawab miyon cemas pada himeka

"Hanazono-san sudah lupa pada kami dia amnesia karena tadi kepalanya terbentur keras" jawab micchi karena ia tau kalau kekasihnya itu (himeka) sedang sangat terpukul

"Soukka, demo himeka-chan jangan menangis lagi pasti suatu hari nanti karin akan mengingat mu lagi" ujar miyon menghibur himeka

"Jika itu tak terjadi bagaimana miyon pasti itu mustahil" jawab kazusa yang mulai meneteskan air mata

"Tidak karin-chan pasti akan ingat kembali jika kita berusaha , jadi jangan pernah menyerah dengan mudah" jawab miyon berusaha menghibur

"O..o..on..ni-s...a hiks hiks mou, aku gak ingin karin-chan jadi milik orang lain aku hanya ingin dia yg menjadi kakak perempuan yg pertama untukku, oni-san aku mohon jangan melepaskannya" ujar kazusa ke pada kazune

"Tentu saja kazusa aku gak akan melepaskannya jadi jangan bersedih dulu ayo kita berusaha terlebih dahulu untuk menolong karin" jawab kazune pelan dengan menepuk kepala kazusa

"Jin onegai bantulah oni-san onegai..."jawab kazusa lagi tapi kali ini ke pada jin (kekasihnya)

Jin yang merasa namanya di panggil oleh kazusa langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya

"Jangan khawatir tentu saja aku akan menolongnya tapi untuk itu kamu jangan sedih ya" ujar jin lembut di sertai senyumannya itu ke pada kazusa

"Hai aku akan mencobanya" ujar kazusa sambil memeluk dan membalas senyuman jin

Tapi bagaimana caranya kamisama berilah aku petunjuk *ujar kazune dalam hati

Aku tak akan melupakanmu tapi bagaimana?

Normal Pov

Tapi bagaimana caranya kamisama berilah aku petunjuk* ujar kazune dalam hati

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdentang Karin langsung membereskan buku bukunya dan siap meninggalkan kelas tapi..

"ukh.. apasih yang mereka lakukan pada ku kenapa kening ku bisa terluka memangnya aku punya masalah apa sih sama mereka, awas saja kalau- itttatatai! Ukh sakit" ujar Karin yang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yg terasa sakit itu, tak sengaja Karin melewati rumah kazune, kekasih nya yang ia tidak ingat itu hingga tiba tiba Karin mengingat sesuatu dan

Karin bangun ayo sudah pagi, Karin-chan ayo sarapan, Tunggu Hanazono-san kau curang ahaha, Karinnee-san ayolah Karinnee-san jujur saja, aku Kazune Kujyou kekasih mu dan kamu adalah Hanazono Karin jangan lupakan itu ya!, kau sudah baikan Karin?. Ternyata sebuah kenangan manis yang ada di rumah itu mulai dari kenangan yang yang bersama Kazune hingga yang lainnya.

"…. Namaku..? Hanazono Karin..? tapi apa itu kenapa..!" ucap Karin terhenti karena sakit yang terbentur tadi itu mulai datang lagi, karena sakitnya sangat luar biasa akhirnya Karin tak sadarkan diri kazune yang berada di depan rumah nya pun kaget karena melihat Karin tergeletak di depan rumah nya begitu saja

.

.

.

**IMAGE KARIN **

Aku di mana …?

"Karin kau harus ingat siapa kami jangan pernah lupakan kami cobalah untuk mengingat nya lebih dalam lagi! Ayo" Ku lihat seorang lelaki berambut _Blonde pucat _dan bermata _blue Safir _ …. "siapa itu apakah itu…..Ka….siapa?... Ka…zu….ne?" ucap ku tapi tunggu siapa itu kazune! ."Karin-chan kau ingat kami? Ayo coba tebak siapa kami" Tanya seorang gadis berambut _Indigo _dan beriris Coklat itu dengan senyuman manis nya

"kamu…..Hi…..siapa? dan siapa Karin? Apakah itu nama ku?"Tanya ku ke pada gadis itu

"Karin-chan jahatnya, iya itu nama mu, … coba ingatlah sekali lagi siapa kami!" ujar gadis itu lagi

Mengingatnya lagi apa maksudnya tapi bagaimana..? nama ku adalah Karin ?

"Ayolah Karin….jangan menyerah, iya nama mu Karin tepatnya Hanazono Karin!" ujarnya lagi

"Hanazono…. Karin..? apakah kau Himeka, Kazusa, Jin, Micchi, Kazune, Miyon, Yukki?!" Tanya ku sepertinya aku mengingat nya tapi aku tak yakin apakah itu benar atau tidak?

"tepat sekali! Baiklah kalau begitu apa yang kamu ketahui tentang kami?" tanyanya lagi gadis itu tepatnya Himeka tapi kali ini bukan nama melainkan posisi mereka terhadap ku ataupun orang lain

"Himeka adalah sepupu dan juga sahabatku benarkan..?, Kazusa adalah adik kembarnya Kazune dan juga sahabat baik ku, Miyon juga begitu, Jin adalah kekasih Kazusa, begitu juga micchi ia juga kekasih Himeka, yukki adalah kekasih miyon, dan kazune sepupunya Himeka dan kakak kembarnya Kazusa tentu saja juga sahabatnya jin ,yukki ,dan micchi tetapi ia juga…..?" ucap ku tehenti dan memikirkan sesuatuyg sepertinya aku lupakan

"ya benar tetapi kazune juga apanya kamu ayo coba ingat lah lagi ayo jangan menyerah ayo! Kumohon maaf kami melakukan ini, karena kami melakukan ini hanya agar Karin-chan tak akan melupakan kami lagi!" ucap himeka

"Kazune adalah….. adalah…. Kazune adalah…. ! kyaaa!" teriak Karin karena sudah berusaha keras untuk mengingat sesuatu tentang hubungan nya dengan kazune

"Karinnee-san kau tak apa, apa yang salah dengan mu apakah kepalamu sakit? Jangan lupakan kami lagi ayo ingatlah lagi kamu hampir sedikit lagi ayo karinnee-san!" ucab kazusa yang awalnya khawatir sekarang malah memaksa seperti hal nya himeka

Benar aku tak boleh menyerah mau sesakit apapapun aku untuk mengingat nya tapi aku gak boleh menyerah! Ayolah pikiran terbukalah berilah aku petunjuk aku tak mau melupakan mereka kumohon ayolah kumohon! Akhirnya aku mengingat nya!

"kazune adalah ….ke….k…asih ku?" benar ujar ku bertanya

"akhirnya kau mengingat nya jangan melupakannya lagi ya!, kita sebagai teman maupun saudara ataupun keluarga ya harus tetap sepeti itu di saat ke adaan mau seperti apapun kita akan terus bersama selamanya _Zutto! _Ya selamanya! Dan kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah ke pada kami!" ucap mereka ke pada ku dan memeluk ku sambil tersenyum

Aku yang hanya terdiam dan tak tau harus apa hanya bisa membalas senyuman dan pelukan hangat mereka tapi tiba ..tiba hei kalian mau ke mana jangan tinggalkan aku ! kumohon padahal kita baru saja bersama kenapa harus berpisah lagi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku

.

.

Karin Pov

GREEB *aku merasa kalau aku memeluk lengan seseorang dan mulai membuka mata ku perlahan dan tak salah lagi tenya ta itu memang dia kekasih ku aku mulai ingat semua karena mimpi tadi*

"Ka….ka.. kazune?!" ujar ku yang langsung melepaskan tangan ku dari lengannya

"akhirnya kau ingat Karin _Yogatta!" _kazune langsung memeluku

"ya aku ingat semuanya tentang mu, himeka, dan yang lainnya" aku hanya bisa membalas pelukanya itu tetapi tiba tiba

Tes… tes… tak salah lagi tenyata itu air mata ku yang keluar dengan sendirinya

"ka… Karin kenapa kau menangis?!" ujar kazune panik

"mou, sudah cukup kazune maafkan aku karena melupakan mu maafkan aku, aku tak tau harus bagaimana dan bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kalian sudah aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi hiks…hiks…hiks sudah… sudah cukup aku hanya ingin ini berakhir aku tak mau seperti ini terus yang melupakanmu dan yang lainnya setelah itu berkata kasar pada mu aku tak mau aku tak tahan aku tak bisa memaafkan diri ku…hiks…hiks" ucap ku sambil menangis

Kazune yang mendengar bicara ku tadi hanya bisa memeluku lagi tapi kali ini lebih erat

"ya maaf kan aku juga karena kurang melindungi mu aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, dan aku tak akan melepaskan mu lagi" ucapnya menenangkan ku

Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya tetapi aku memeluknya lebih erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya lagi _*Aishiteru Kazune-kun* _ ucap ku dalam hati

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang sangat cepat dan tiba tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar ku dengan BRAAK, tak salah lagi kalau itu adalah himeka, kazusa, dan yang lainnya

"Karin-chan hiks… hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Hiks.." ucap himeka yang langsung memeluk Karin dengan sangat erat

"Karinnee-san jangan lupakan aku lagi karinnee-san aku hanya ingin karinnee-san yang menjadi kakak perempuan pertama ku aku tak mau yang lain selain karinnee-san yang akan menjadi orang yg pertama menjadi kakak perempuan ku kumohon jangan pergi jauh dan lebih jauh lagi dari kami hiks… hiks…" ucap kazusa dengan menangis dan memelukku

.

.

"sial kesempatan ku hilang lagi kenapa?! Kenapa tidak bisa gitu ia melupakan semuanya untuk selamanya?! Kenapa" ucab kesal seorang gadis yg berambut hitam dan beriris seperti batu ruby itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Rika

Siksaan

"sial kesempatan ku hilang lagi kenapa?! Kenapa tidak bisa gitu ia melupakan semuanya untuk selamanya?! Kenapa" ucab kesal seorang gadis yg berambut hitam dan beriris seperti batu ruby itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Rika  
"awas saja jika kau tidak dapat melupakannya akan kau bunuh kau HANAZONO KARIN!" ujarnya lagi  
KEESOKANNYA  
DI SEKOLAH PADA JAM ISTIRAHAT *maaf kecepetan*  
KARIN POV  
"Kazune ohayou. O gengki desu ka?" ujar karin menanyakan keadaan kekasih nya itu  
"karin ohayou, watashiwa genki desu anata wa?" ujar kazune sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya karin  
"watashiwa gengki hehe, nee kazune aku hari ini membawa bekal yg melebihi porsi ku apakah kau mau berbagi bersama ku?" ujar ku bertanya  
kazune hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat ke pada karin  
"baiklah kalau begitu ku ambil dulu ya kotak bentonya!" ujar karin lalu pergi mengambil kotak bento  
"hai! ayo makan di..?, enak nya di mana?"ujar nya mengajak dan menanya  
"umm di taman halaman belakang saja!" ujarku menyarankan  
DI TAMAN  
KAZUNE POV  
"nee kazune apakah kau bosan dengan gaya ku yg rambut di kuncir dua? apakah terlihat sepeti anak anak?" ujar nya menanya?  
"umm.. tidak juga sih tapi kalau di bilang seperti anak kecil ia tapi masih.." ucap ku terhenti sejenak *menelan makanan*  
"masih apa?" ujarnya bertanya lagi  
"Manis" ujar ku seraya memberi senyuman  
"soukka.. ha! bagaiman kalau aku di gerai?" ujar nya menanya  
"itu seterah kamu, menurut ku mau bagaimana pun kau tetap manis" ujar ku menggoda nya  
"uhh.. kazune berhenti menggoda ku ayo kita selesaikan makannya habis itu ke kelas!" ujarnya dengan pipinya yg merah  
"ukh... kazune aku mau ke toilet dulu ya?" ucab nya tiba tiba  
"kamu kenapa? yasudahlah jangan lama ya aku tunggu di sini" ujarku

.

NORMAL POV  
saat aku sedang berjalan menuju toilet aku melihat seorang gadis di ikat twintail dengan hiasan mawar dan kupu-kupunya  
"jadi kamu yang bernama HANAZONO KARIN?!" ujarnya dengan mengujap nama ku menggunakan nada marah  
"maaf kamu siapa, apaka aku punya salah dengan mu"ucab karin menanya  
"hah?, apa aku punya masalah!, ya kamu punya berjuta masalah dengan ku!, karena kau telah merebut orang yang aku suka sejak dari SD apa kau sadar di mana kesalahan mu! kau itu seenaknya saja merebut! memangnya kau itu mengenalnya lebih dulu dari pada aku!" ujar rika yang langsung mendorong karin sampai jatuh  
BRUUK! KYAAA !, teriakan karin yang merintih kesakitan  
"masih belum puas kau hah!" ujar rika yang menendang karin  
"kyaa! ke...na...p ka...m...u...mela...me...la...ku...kan i...itu?" ucap karin yang tubuh nya mulai terluka  
"ini balas dendam ku" ujar rika yang langsung  
PLAAAKK!, menampar keras karin  
"ini masih awal! pokok nya jika kau tidak menjauhkan atau putus hubungan mulai dari sekarang! aku akan membunuh mu!" ujar rika yang langsung meninggal kan karin

"hiks hiks... nande! nande! harus kazune hiks... hiks ... tak bisa kah kau menyukai pria lain mengapa harus kazune hiks hiks, karena aku tak bisa menjauhi nya!" ucap karin yang menangis sambil merasakan sakit  
setelah itu ...  
"Karin! ah... itu dia KARIN!" ujar kazune memanggil karin  
karin hanya tak menganggapinya dan menunduk lalu pergi yang menganggap bahwa tak ada yang memanggil nya.  
"karin! kamu kenapa, kenapa tubuhmu berlumuran luka, siapa yang membuat mu seperti ini jawab aku karin!" ujar kazune  
karin hanya diam membisu ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan kazune  
saat kazune memaksanya lagi terdengar isakan seorang gadis menangis dan ternya ta suara itu berasal dari gadis yang di hadapannya ini  
"ka...karin?!" ujar kazune bimbang, bingung, dan panik  
"hiks...hiks... mou, kazune jangan pernah mendekati aku lagi karena jika kau mendekati ku aku akan tersiksa dan terbunuh!" ujar karin yang melepas paksa tangan nya yang di genggam oleh kazune dan berlalu pergi  
"karin..?,! pasti ini ulah RIKA!" ujar kazune penuh amarah dan kalian tau kan sangat marah  
"tapi apa maksudnya tersiksa dan terbunuh" ujar seseorang tiba tiba tak di hiraukan lagi orang itu adalah kembarannya kazune  
"ka.. kazusa sejak kapan ka-" ucapan kazune terputus oleh kazusa  
"aku mendengarnya semuanya kok onii-san! yaa aku mendengarnya sih tapi tak begitu jelas" ujar nya lagi  
"apa yang kamu dengar beritau aku!" ujar kazune penasaran  
"ya... jika karinnee-san ... menjauhi onii-chan katanya dia akan ... karinnee-san, yaa itu yang hanya dengar karena aku menguping nya di balik dingding jadi aku tak melihat kejadian nya dan tak mendengar jelas ya aku tau menguping itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik.. tapi aku tak sengaja mendengar oh ya dan satu hal lagi karinnee-san sepertinya berteriak kesakitan" ujar kazusa panjang lebar  
"SIAL" ujar kazune dan memukul dinding tak bersalah itu sampai dinding itu retak dan tangan kazune berdarah *bayangin saja, ohya kasian ya kamu dinding tak bersalaha*

PULANG SEKOLAH

KARIN POV

karin masuk rumah dan menghiraukan himeka yang memberi salam 'selamat datang' dan langsung berjalan cepat menaiki tangga dan mengurung diri di kamarnya, himeka hanya mengekorinya sampai di depan kamar karin yang terkunci  
terdengar suara isakan menangis seseorang dari dalam kamarnya itu ya kalian tau kan Karin  
"ka... karin-chan nazedesuka? apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya himeka dari luar kamar karin, lalu karin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh himeka masuk  
"nee himeka watashiwa kowaii ne! hiks hiks ..." ucap karin sambil memeluk himeka  
"kamu ketakutan kenapa karin-chan siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"ujar himeka cemas dan lembut meng-khawatirkan aku  
"Rika ... aku tak tau siapa dia yang jelas ia membuatku merasa takut dan kecewa katanya ia akan membunuh ku jika aku tidak menjauhi kazune hiks...hikss" ujar ku lagi  
kazune & kazusa tak sengaja mendengar perkataan karin yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu  
'lagi lagi rika-chan! takan ku maafkan kamu rika liat saja jika kau menyikanya lagi akan aku balas kamu' ujar kazusa & himeka dalam hati entah mengapa bisa samaan gitu  
"tenanglah karin-chan sabar ya oh ya janganlah kamu menjauhi kazune aku tak akan membiarkan mu menjauhi nya saja" ujar himeka menenangkan karin  
"demo.." jawab ku  
"URUSAI! karinnee-san kau jangan menjauhi onii-san karena aku takan membiarkan kalian berpisah begitu saja" ujar kazusa dengan nada tinggi  
"pokoknya siapapun itu yang melakukan ini tak akan kubiarkan karinnee-san seperti ini lagi!"ujar kazusa lagi  
"kazusa hiks.."ucap ku bingung tapi menyemangati ku  
"karena aku sudah berjanji pada onii-san agar tak melepaskan karinnee-san begitu saja, aku... hiks... aku hiks" ujar kazusa yang tiba tiba menangis  
"uwwaaa! duhh gimana nih haa? yang menangis 2 orang"ujar himeka panik  
"AKU TAK MAU KEHILANGAN KARINNEE-SAN LAGI KARENA AKU HANYA INGIN KARINNEE-SAN YANG MENJADI KAKAK PEREMPUAN PERTAMA KU HIKS HIKS...HIKS!" ujar kazusa tambah kejer  
"ka...kazusa?!" ujar jin tiba tiba masuk dan melihat aku dan kazusa dengan wajah yang penuh air mata

Onii-chan jangan lepaskan!

KARIN POV

"URUSAI! karinnee-san kau jangan menjauhi onii-san karena aku takan membiarkan kalian berpisah begitu saja" ujar kazusa dengan nada tinggi  
"pokoknya siapapun itu yang melakukan ini tak akan kubiarkan karinnee-san seperti ini lagi!"ujar kazusa lagi  
"kazusa hiks.."ucap ku bingung tapi menyemangati ku  
"karena aku sudah berjanji pada onii-san agar tak melepaskan karinnee-san begitu saja, aku... hiks... aku hiks" ujar kazusa yang tiba tiba menangis  
"uwwaaa! duhh gimana nih haa? yang menangis 2 orang"ujar himeka panik  
"AKU TAK MAU KEHILANGAN KARINNEE-SAN LAGI KARENA AKU HANYA INGIN KARINNEE-SAN YANG MENJADI KAKAK PEREMPUAN PERTAMA KU HIKS HIKS...HIKS!" ujar kazusa tambah kejer  
"ka...kazusa?!" ujar jin tiba tiba masuk dan melihat aku dan kazusa dengan wajah yang penuh air mata

.  
.

"jin~... jin...jin...JIIN~ hiks...hiks...hiks" ucap kazusa bertubi tubi?  
"Daijoubou?..." ujar jin bertanya keadaan kazusa  
"...ukh... hiks...hiks" ujar kazusa yang hanya merengek (kazusa: aku bukan anak kecil! dan jangan sebut itu merengek!)

.  
"nee... himeka jika aku harus memang benar-benar pergi apakah semuanya akan terlihat sama?, karena menurutku kalian dengan keberadaan ku ini sangatlah menyusahkan dan merepotkan kalian" ujar karin  
tiba tiba kazune muncul dan berkata  
"Tidak! semua itu tidak benar janganlah kamu mencoba untuk pergi dan melupakan kami lagi karin! sadarlah itu! aku tau kamu memang tersakiti oleh rika tapi jangan sampai kau segitunya hanya karena takut! kamu tidak sendirian! kamu mempunyai kita semua, jadi kalau ada apa apa bilanglah pada kami!" ujar kazune yang tak mau kehilangan karin lagi  
"...,gomen ne kazune... tapi ku mohon jika di depan rika aku tak mau kita terlihat akrab" ujar karin dengan tatapan sedih tetapi masih berusaha senyum  
"jangan begitu karinnee-san!, aku tak setuju jika karinnee-san seperti itu berarti karinnee-san juga tak akrab dengan ku!" ujar kazusa  
"itu benar karin-chan!" ujar himeka  
"konbawa kok rame ada apa nih?" ujar micchi yang tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana?  
"micchi ayo ikut aku!" ujar himeka yang langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya (micchi)  
"ahahah asiknya di seret" ujar micchi yang malah asik asikan  
"aku memutus kan aku akan pergi ke France tapi hanya 2 thn itu hanya untuk menenangkan hati ku setelah 2 tahun berlalu aku akan kembali"ujar karin tiba tiba  
"tapi karinnee-san mau tinggal di mana terus sekolahnya gimana, dan juga bagaimana dengan onii-san, dan juga bagaimana dengan ku?"ujar kazusa  
"tenang kazusa aku hanya 2 thn, aku akan tinggal di rumah saudara ku dan aku akan bersekolah sementara di sana"ujar karin  
"bagaimana dengan onii-san?! bagaimana dengan ku!" ujar kazusa lagi  
"aku tak akan meninggal kan mu dan kazune aku tak akan mempunyai hubungan lain aku akan hanya berhubungan dengan saudara ku dan teman teman ku yg ada di sana" ujar karin  
"tapi aku tak mau onee-chan pergi!"ujar kazusa yang menyebut karin dengan sebutan lain 'onee-chan'  
"ukh...GOMEN NE KAZUSA TAPI AKU SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN NYA DAN ITU TAK AKAN BERUBAH! SAYONARA!" ujar karin yg menyeret jin, kazune, dan kazusa keluar kamarnya  
"gomen...gomen ne kazune, kazusa aku hanya ke sana untuk menenangkan hati ku aku gak kuat bila seperti ini terus" ujar karin dalam hati

KEESOKANNYA

aku bangun pada pukul 05.00 aku karena harus pergi diam diam ke France jika tidak aku akan di cegah oleh kazusa ataupun yang lain

"yosh... tiket sudah, baju sudah, tinggal berangkat" ujar ku dalam hati  
setelah itu aku langsung mengambil ponsel ku dan menelepon seseorang  
"moshi...moshi apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar seseorang itu  
"ya saya ingin sebuah taxi untuk ke bandara berangkat hari ini, saya mohon cepatlah datang!" ujar karin menelepon kru taxi  
"ya baik!" ujar orang itu  
lalu aku menelepon seseorang lagi ya bisa di bilang kalian tau kan saudara ku  
"moshi..moshi nee, Luna aku aku akan ke France hari ini bisa minta jemput?" ujar ku ke saudara ku yg bernama Hanazono Luna *nama di samarkan*  
"hai!, karin-chan aku sudah menunggumu lama lho baik lah akan dengan senang hati aku akan menjemput mu, Matte ne!" ujar luna  
aku langsung menutup telepon itu dan ku lihat di luar sudah ada taxi aku langsung membawa koper ku dan langsung bergegas pergi  
"gomen... Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka, Minna! tapi aku akan kembali tunggu saja!" ujar karin dama hati

DI FRANCE

LUNA POV

"tadi itu siapa luna?" ujar teman di sebelahnya  
"ahh itu saudara ku dari jepang katanya ia akan ke sini, kyaa aku tak sabar menantinya dia itu adalah saudara yg terbaik untukku kyaa" ujar luna  
"bisa perkenal kan aku dengan nya aku penasaran dengan nya pasti dia cantik ya" ujar sahabat nya itu  
"tentu saja ia cantik tama! baiklah akan ku perkenalkan tapi jangan membuatnya takut ya!" ujar luna  
"memang nya aku hantu apa!" ujar tama sahabat luna  
"LUNNAAA!" ujar seseorang  
"aahh Takeru ohayou" ujar luna ke pada seseorang yg memanggil nya dari belakang itu  
"katanya saudara cantik mu itu mau ke sini yaa" ujar takeru  
"iya! demo Takeru dia sudah punya kekasih ahaha! jadi kau tak bisa mendekatinya" ujar Luna  
"yaa! padahal aku sudah menantinya!, memang nama kekasih nya siapa sih?"ujar takeru  
"umm kalau gak salah Kujyou Kazune, heeh dia lebih tampan dari mu lho" ujar luna meledek  
"Kujyou Kazune?!, kau bilang Kujyou Kazune?!" ujar takeru kaget  
"i...iya kau kenapa BAKA Takeru? -_- " ujar luna  
"dia itu saudara jauh ku" ujar takeru datar  
"heee... tapi tetap saja meskipun kalian seudara masih lebih tampan KAZUNE!" ujar luna  
"tapi kazune kan sudah punya kekasih " ujar takeru  
"biar saja aku kan hanya bilang yang kenyataan" ujar luna tak lama kemudian handphonenya ber getar, dan berbunyi

.  
From : Karin_HZ  
To : Luna_HZ  
Subject : Jemput..  
nee, luna kamu di mana aku sudah sampai

Reply this Message

.  
.

tak lama kemudian handphone karin yg bergetar

From : Luna_HZ  
To : Karin_HZ  
Subejct : Jemput..  
sudah sampai?! cepat sekali, iy iy sebentar aku lagi di jalan

Reply this Message

.

"oh baiklah yasudah! Takeru, Tama aku pergi dlu ya aku mau jemput Karin-chan ja na!" ujar ku yg langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka

DI BANDARA

setelah turun dari taxi, tap...tap... aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan mencari karin karena aku takut dia akan menunggu kelamaan.

Jangan pergi Karin!

DI BANDARA

setelah turun dari taxi, tap...tap... aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan mencari karin karena aku takut dia akan menunggu kelamaan.  
"Luna-chan! aku di sini!" ujar karin memanggil luna"Karin-chan  
"o hisashiburi desu!" ujar luna yg berlari dan memeluk karin yg akhirnya  
BRUUK  
"inttatataata..."ucap karin merintih kesakitan  
"go...gomene! karin-chan! hontou ni" ujar luna meminta maaf  
"ehh... itu bukan salah luna kok ehehe" ujar karin menghibur  
"nee, karin-chan kazune?"ujar luna  
"... sudah yuk kita pergi"ujar karin mengalihkan pertanyaan luna

DI JAPANESE

HIMEKA POV 

tok..tok...tok"karin-chan ayo sudah pagi bangun,mandi, dan sarapan. Habis itu kita ke sekolah" ujar himeka yg tidak tau kalau karin sudah di france  
"karin-chan apakah kamu di dalam?"ujar himeka bertanya lagi  
Ckleck (gitu gk suara orang buka pintu ==")  
"ehh... ke mana ohh, mungkin karin-chan sudah berangkat ke sekolah duluan" gumam himeka  
"himeka apa yang kamu lakukan di situ" ujar kazune tiba tiba  
"aku hanya membangunkan karin tapi ternyata karin sudah pergi ke sekolah duluan  
"ohh... apakah itu benar?"ujar kazune datar dan bertanya  
"itu mungkin"jawab himeka

SKIP TIME  
DI SEKOLAH

NORMAL POV

aku dan yang lain tiba di kelas dan yang aku lihat kenapa bangku karin-chan masih kosong biasanya kan sudah ada tasnya tapi kenapa ini tidak  
tiba tiba sensei lewat dan aku bertanya ke pada sensei

"sensei.., apakah sensei melihat karin? biasanya kan sensei tau" ujar ku bertanya  
"ahh... Hanazono-san ya kata nya ia sudah pindah ke France, ia akan di sana 2 tahun katanya sih masalah pribadi" ujar sensei itu  
"Fra...France?! itu bohong! itu bohongkan sensei" ujar himeka  
"sensei tak pernah bohong kok kemarin ia sudah mengasih surat nya ini" ujar sensei memberi surat karin  
"ja...jadi karin-chan benar...benar...hiks...hiks...hiks" ujar himeka tiba tiba menangis  
"kamu kenapa himeka?"ujar sensei panik  
"ti...tidak apa apa ... sensei eheh" ucap himeka yg langsung menghapus ai matanya  
"oh baiklah, sensei mau ke kantor dulu ya" ujar sensei itu dan berlalu pergi  
"hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..., ya...da! mou, ya da! dame! nande! nande! karin-chan ! nande! hiks...hiks...hiks" ujar himeka menangis  
micchi yg melihat kekasih nya yg menangis seperti itu langsung memeluk untuk menenangkannya  
'rika!rika!rika! awas saja kamu rika!' ujar kazusa dalam hati karena shock kalau karin benar...benar pergi  
"hee, jadi dia benar benar pergi, soukka ini kesempatan ku !" ujar rika yg menguping  
Setelah itu rika langsung berjalan menuju arah kazune  
"kazune-kun ada apa kok kalian terlihat shock begitu" ujar rika yang berpura-pura tak tau  
Kazusa yang melihat kedatangan rika langsung menatap tajam dan berjalan cepat kearah rika tiba tiba  
PLAAK, satu tamparan dari kazusa langsung dan itu juga sontak membuat rika kaget dan merasa kesakitan  
"apa yang salah dengan mu hah?, memangnya aku punya salah apa dengan mu?!" ujar rika  
"masih nanya hah! Tak usah berpura pura lagi aku sudah tau karena aku melihat kejadiannya waktu itu! Kazunenii-san juga sudah tau! Jadi tak usah berpura pura lagi kamu karena semua telah terbongkar kau kan yg membuat karinnee-san menangis dan ketakutan kan! Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau itu sudah kelewatan! sekarang apa hah! Sekarang kamu tambah bikin himeka-chan menangis dan kazunenii-san kesulitan! Kau itu hanyalah beban dan masalah untuk kami! Janganlah kau mendekati keluarga kami lagi karena kau bukan siapa siapa kami! Karinnee-san dapat mendahuluimu karena ia memang sudah di jodohkan dari kecil! Jadi sebenarnya adalah karinnee-san duluan yang mengenal kazunenii-san dari pada kau rika!" ujar kazusa panjang lebar yg melepaskan semua amarah dan isi hati nya lalu  
BYUURR, satu siraman air minuman gratis dari kazusa  
"JANGAN KAU MENDEKATI KAMI LAGI! DASAR TAK TAU DIRI" ujar kazusa

SETELAH ITU DI KELAS

"aku sudah putus kan aku akan menyusul karin ke France!" ujar kazune tiba tiba  
"baiklah onii-san jika itu tindakanmu hanya karena ingin menjemput karinnee-san aku setuju" ujar kazusa sembari senyuman  
"kamu sudah tak apa kazusa" ujar jin  
"ya aku sudah tenang!" jawab kazusa  
"aku ikut kazune-chan" ujar himeka tiba-tiba  
"tak perlu himeka kondisi mu lagi kurang baik jadi kamu tunggu di sini saja!" ujar kazune  
"ukh... baiklah" jawab himeka mengalah  
"baiklah aku akan berangkat besok pagi jadi tolong serahkan surat ini ya kazusa" ujar kazune menyuruh kazusa

DI FRANCE

"Karin-chan! ayo bangun ini hari pertamamu di sekolah baru jadi ayo bangun!" ujar luna membangunkan karin  
"iya...iya..." ujar karin yg masih mengantuk  
yaa karena karin di france selama 2 thn jadi ia harus pindah sekolah di france ya sekolahnya dulu, bisa di bilang dulu karin sempat tinggal di france beberapa tahun ia besekolah di sekolah music. karena tiba tiba orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan kazune akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke jepang  
ya karena sekarang ia berada di france lagi jadi sekarang ia melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolahnya yg dulu di france

DI KELAS BARU KARIN

"Bonjour mon nom est Salutations Karin Hanazono" ujar karin memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa France  
setelah karin memperkenalkan diri ia langsung ke meja musicnya  
"Karin Hanazono laissez-vous assis là-haut sur la banquette arrière est encore vide (baiklah Hanazono Karin kamu boleh duduk ditempat duduk yang ada di belakang yang masih kosong)"ujar professeur (sensei) karin yg baru  
"bon! (Ha'i!) professeur" ujar Karin

I want to ask do you really Like & Love me?!

DI SEKOLAH KARIN  
JAM ISTIRAHAT

"Karin! o hisashiburi!" ujar takeru memeluk karin  
"ara..ara takeru kamu sudah besar ya, hisashiburi nee!" ujar karin membalas  
"ho ra! Takeru jangan memeluk karin-chan, BLETAK" ujar luna yg lalu menjitak takeru  
"itata! sakit tau!" ujar takeru kesakitan yg lalu melepas pelukannya  
"nee karin beginilah luna yg baru jahat kan =3="ujar takeru meledek  
"TAKERU!" ujar luna dengan wajah sangarnya  
"TIDAAAKK!" ujar takeru yang langsung bersembunyi ke punggung karin  
"uhh...mou ii yo, nee karin-chan ayo ke kantin!" ujar luna  
"ahh... hai!" ujar karin  
"bentar..!"ujar takeru sejenak lalu luna dan karin menghentikan langkah nya  
"karin! kamu ma..mau jadi pacarku" ujar takeru malu malu  
"ahh...maaf aku menolak karena aku sudah punya orang lain" ujar karin dengan pipinya yg memerah  
"ahahahaaha! sayang sekali kau takeru...bye bye!" ujar luna menertawakan Takeru dan meninggalkan takeru  
"oh..! soukka oh iya pasti kazune kan!ahahah! aku hanya bercanda karin" ujar takeru dari kejauhan

.  
"nee karin-chan tidak biasanya kamu di gerai ada apa?" ujar luna bertanya  
"aku hanya bosan dengan gaya ku yg di kuncir karena terlihat seperti anak anak!" jawab karin  
"hee... tapi kawaii kok" ujar luna  
"mou, luna! yamete!" ujar karin dengan pipinya yg mulai memerah lagi  
"ahaha...gomen ne karin-chan!" ujar luna meminta maaf  
setelah itu saat karin dan luna menuju kantin, karin merasa ia menabrak seseorang BRUUK!  
"go...gomenasai!" ujar karin meminta maaf ke pada orang itu  
dan terlihat seorang lelaki berambut blonde pucat dan bermata blue saphire  
"ka...kazune sejak ka-" ujar karin terpotong  
"karin! sudah ku duga kamu di sini kenapa kamu pergi diam diam! himeka dan yang lain mencemaskan mu tau!" ujar kazune sedikit menaikan nada nya  
"go...gomenasai!, sudah ku bilang aku kesini untuk mene-"ucap karin yg terpotong oleh kazune lagi  
"menenangkan hatimu kan!" ujar kazune lagi "ayo pulang!" ujarnya lagi yg langsung menarik tangan karin  
"iranai! yamete kudasai! aku tak mau aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku di sini selama 2 tahun aku tak mau kembali sementara untuk saat ini!" ujar karin  
"soukka! baiklah jika begitu aku juga akan di sini bersamamu!" ujarnya lagi  
"ka...kazune-kun? hisashiburi ne!" ujar luna tiba tiba  
"nee karin-chan ini yang namanya kazune ternyata lebih tampan dari yg kukira ya" ujar luna berbisik pada karin  
"terserah kamu yang oenting aku tak mau kembali selama 2 tahun!"ujar karin  
"baiklah aku akan di sini bersamamu jika begitu" ujar kazune  
"ayo luna! kita ke kantin sekarang!" ujar karin kepada luna  
"ka...karin-chan!" jawab luna

.  
setelah itu saat takeru sedang berjalan ia tiba tiba bertemu dengan saudaranya siapa lagi kalau bukan kazune  
"hora! Kazune! hisashiburi! kenapa kau tidak menelefon ku saja agar ku jemput"ujar takeru  
"takeru, ahh ya gomen aku ke sini hanya untuk menjemput karin" ujar kazune datar  
"yasudah yuk kita ke kantin bersama" ajak takeru ke pada kazune  
"ahh ya baiklah" ujar kazune menerima ajakan kazune

TIBA DI KANTIN

kyaa ujar para gadis yg melihat kazune lewat akan terpesona karena ke tampanannya, sedangkan para lelaki terpesona akan keanggunan, kecantikan dan kemanisan karin  
'cih! menyusahkan saja mereka tidak di jepang maupun di france' ujar kazune kesal dalam hati

. 

KARIN POV

"ahh...Luna!" ujar tama sahabat luna  
"ahh tama! oh ya ini yang namanya karin, perkenalkan karin-chan ini tama sahabat perempuan ku!, tama ini karin saudari tersayang ku" ujar luna memperkenalkan ku dengan teman perempuannya  
"uwwahh! karin-chan cantiknya!" puji tama temannya luna  
"ahh... tidak kok biasa saja" ujar karin  
terlihat kazune menghampiri karin  
"karin nanti sehabis pulang sekolah aku ingin berbicara dengan mu!" ujar kazune  
"baiklah" ujar karin singkat  
kazune langsung duduk di samping karin  
"uwwah itu siapa luna-chan dia tampan sekali" bisik tama  
"dia itu kekasih karin-chan" jawab luna  
"mereka memang pasangan yang serasi ya karinnya cantik dan kazunenya juga tampan" bisiknya lagi ke pada luna  
"ha'i tepat sekali!" ujar luna

.

"nee kazune gomenasai aku pergi tanpa memberi tahu mu karena aku takut kalau kamu pasti akan merasa ..." ujar karin  
"ya tak apa aku mengerti, aku sudah tau semuanya kalau yg waktu itu menindasmu adalah rika ia juga sudah di beri pelajaran jadi kamu tak usah merasa takut lagi" ujar kazune pelan ke pada karin  
"arigatou kazune" ujar karin sembari memberi senyuman lembut dan hangat ke pada kazune  
"yasudah kalau begitu berilah kabar ke pada himeka karena sejak kepergian mu yg mendadak ia menjadi shock dan menangis terus"ujar kazune yg mengelus rambut karin pelan  
"ha'i, tapi siapa yang memberi rika pelajaran?"ujar karin bertanya  
"itu kazusa.." ujar kazune yg selesai makan dan tinggal meminum minumannya  
"soukka, baiklah" ujar karin yg memulai memakan rotinya  
"nanti jangan telat ya!, satu lagi kamu terlihat tambah manis jika begitu" ujar kazune dengan senyumannya  
"ha...ha'i!" ujar karin dengan pipinya yg surah seperi lobster rebus  
"kyaaa! romantis nya" goda luna dan tama serempak  
"Luna! Tama-chan" ujar karin dengan pipinya yang tambah memerah seperti tomat yg terlalu matang?(lupakan bagian akhir)  
karin yg sadar jika pipinya merah langsung menutupi wajahnya

SKIP TIME  
SEPULANG SEKOLAH

"Kazune! gomene telat apakah kamu sudah menunggu lama?" ujar karin yg datang tergesa gesa  
"ahh... tidak juga yasudah yuk!" ajak kazune yg langsung memegang dan menarik tangan karin  
"ahh... ya!" ujar karin

LUNA POV

"kyaa romantisnya andai aku bisa seperti itu bersama takeru" ujar luna yg tak sadar kalau di samping nya ada tama dan takeru  
"ehh takeru?" ujar tama bingung  
"aku?" ujar takeru  
pipi luna langsung memerah seperti karin yg tadi di kantin karena ia sadar ia ngomong apa barusan  
'kyaaa! aku ngomong apa sihh! baka! luna no bakka! baka! baka!' ujar luna dalam hati  
"eh apa?" ujar luna dengan muka yg masih memerah dan berpura-pura tak tau  
"tadi kamu bilang kamu mau bermesraan seperi karin-chan dan kazune-kun!" ujar tama dengan keras dan menggoda luna  
"apa sih aku tak bilang begitu kok!" ujar luna  
'apa luna benar suka sama aku, ya sebenarnya ia mirip seperti karin sih hanya saja beda warna rambut mata dan berbeda karakter tapi masih manis sih kayak karin' ujar takeru dalam hati dan tiba tiba pipinya memerah  
"ta...takeru?" ujar luna  
(kalian belum tau ciri-ciri luna,tama, dan takeru kan ni biar ku jelaskan! luna : berambut pirang ke emas emasan beriris smooth pink rambutnya sepanjang pinggang. Takeru : berambut coklat gelap dan beriris silver. tama : berambut coklat ke merah merahan beriris orange di kuncir 1 rambutnya bila di kuncir sepanjang pinggang *kalau di kibari sepanjang apa ya ._.*)  
"yasudah yuk pulang" ujar tama  
sesaat mereka pulang tama sudah sampai duluan karena rumah nya lebih dekat dengan sekolah, dan sekarang hanya tinggal luna dan takeru  
"lu...luna" ujar takeru memanggil  
luna yg tadinya berjalan dengan tenang sontak ia merasa kaget karena di kagetkan oleh takeru yang memanggil namanya  
"ha...ha'i?" ujar luna  
"apakah tadi benar yg tama dan kamu katakan?" ujar takeru bertanya dengan serius

**TSUZUKU!**

**GIMANA? SERU TAPI LIKE DAN COMMENT NYA JANGAN LUPA YA!**


End file.
